


smores.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: phil wants smores, dan's never had them. what kind of ooey gooey chocolatey marshmallowly disaster could happen?





	smores.

Dan and Phil sat on the couch, as they always do, on a lazy Friday afternoon. Neither of them had any plans for the night. Well, aside from scrolling through Tumblr and maybe catching up on some anime that they were behind on. The two boys sat on opposite ends, Phil scrolling through Instagram on his phone, Dan scrolling through his Tumblr dashboard on his laptop. The television played something as background noise, neither of them paying much attention. They just didn't enjoy sitting in silence. 

All of the sudden, Phil let out a loud gasp.

Dan jumped, startled by the sudden noise. "Phil, what the hell?"

"Smores!" Phil exclaimed cheerfully. He sat up and leaned closer to Dan, turning his phone so Dan could see what was displayed on the screen. All it was was a very poorly taken photo that was somehow popped up on Phil's explore page of someone holding a smore. 

"Okay, and?" Dan deadpanned. 

Phil rolled his eyes and jumped up excitedly. "Dan, we have to make them!"

Phil ran into the kitchen, Dan sighing and standing up to follow him. The younger boy watched as his friend rummaged through all their drawers and cupboards, looking for the proper ingredients to make this treat he suddenly craved. 

Phil groaned, as all he could find was one package for marshmallows. "There's only one in here! One marshmallow!"

"Don't act like you're not responsible for that," Dan laughed. Phil was always eating all the sweets in the apartment, only to leave one or two in the package so Dan wouldn't get angry with him. 

Phil blushingly agreed, popping the last marshmallow into his mouth and throwing the package into the bin. 

"I'm going to the store," Phil declared as he grabbed his jacket and marched down the stairs to their front door. 

Dan rolled his eyes while laughing at how ridiculous Phil could be sometimes. "Alright, have fun, Philly."

•••

When Phil returns, he's running up the stairs with a grocery bag full of the ingredients for smores. In his excitement, he tripped over his feet and landed facedown in the middle of the stairs. Dan heard a crash, a groan, and then an "I'm alright!" ring from the entrance way. Dan chuckled to himself as he made his way to the stairs to make sure that Phil was actually alright. By the time he got there, Phil was already upright and bolting towards the kitchen. 

"Dan! I'm so excited, I haven't had smores for ages!" He explained as he dumped the contents of the grocery bag onto the counter, turning the knob on their kitchen stove up. "An actual fire is more ideal, but this'll do."

Dan admired Phil as he got all the ingredients laid out before him. He even bought little wooden sticks to stick the marshmallows onto. Man, this guy!

Dan internally cursed himself as what he considered intrusive thoughts came into his head. As he was admiring the adorableness that is Phil, he got the sudden urge to come up behind him and give him hugs and kisses. Dan's had a crush on Phil since before they even met. Sure, they had a fling when they first started hanging out in person and eventually moved in together, but they broke that off a while ago. They decided that it was too much. They couldn't be best friends, roommates, business partners AND be in a relationship with each other. It might've complicated things. Ever since they sat down and had that conversation where they decided to break off the romantic part of their relationship, there hasn't been anything of the sorts between. It was going smooth for a while; just the two of them being best friends and nothing else. But recently, the romantic, intrusive thoughts were creeping back into Dan's head; and he was doing the best he could to not act upon them. 

"Dan come here!" Phil gestured for Dan to stand over by him as he handed him a stick with a marshmallow on it. "How long has it been since you had smores?"

"I've actually never had one," Dan stated simply. 

Phil's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. "What?! How?!"

Dan shrugged casually. He didn't think it was a big deal. "At least I'm having one now?" He smirked at Phil.

The two continued to roast the marshmallows over the stove. Phil was teaching Dan his techniques and showing him how to roast it to what he considered perfection, which was until it was golden brown on all sides. 

After they were done roasting them, Phil showed Dan how to properly stick the marshmallow between two graham crackers, with chocolate on the bottom. 

"Phil, what the hell," Dan complained as he started to eat it. The melted marshmallow was already all over his hands and chin with just the first bite. "It's so sticky! It's getting fucking everywhere!"

Phil giggled as he watched Dan pulling the gooey strings of marshmallow off of his fingers. "You just weren't careful enough!"

Dan rolled his eyes and did the best he could to not make more of a mess while he ate it. 

As Dan finished his smore, Phil turned to him to ask him how he liked it, but instead giggled instead. "What's so funny?" Dan glared at Phil. 

"You have marshmallow on your nose, and your cheek," Phil continued to laugh. 

Dan tried to wipe it off but just ended up spreading it around more. He was becoming increasingly annoyed. "For fucks sake, this isn't good as you made it out to be, Phil." He went to grab a wet towel to try to wipe it off, asking Phil for help. 

"It's not coming off!" Phil continued laughing as he rubbed the towel on Dan's face. 

"Well, you're just going to have to lick it off me now, aren't you?" Dan regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. His eyes stayed wide as he searched Phil's face for a reaction. 

"Oh?" Phil smirked, sticking his tongue out. He then leaned in uncomfortably close to Dan's face, his tongue wiggling. 

Dan let out a shaky breath, looking into Phil's eyes and then down to his mouth. What the fuck is happening?

Phil laughed and pulled away and then took his index finger, scooped a piece of marshmallow that was at the corner of Dan's lips, and stuck it into his mouth and immediately smiled cheekily at Dan. 

"What the fuck? Did you really have to eat it after it's been on my face?" Dan laughed nervously. 

Phil continued smiling and shrugged his shoulders, reaching again towards Dan's face to get the remaining marshmallow off of his nose and cheek. Dan watched carefully as Phil concentrated on his face, making sure he got every last bit of the candy residue off of him. And this is when he noticed that Phil had a bit of marshmallow stuck to his upper lip as well. 

Dan pointed this out, for Phil to reply, "Really? Get it off then!"

Dan leaned in unnecessarily close to Phil's face to wipe this marshmallow off with his thumb. When he got it, he nodded but didn't move away from his best friend's personal space. 

The two stayed there a moment, eyes flicking from making eye contact to looking down at each other's mouth. And before either of them made time to think about what they did next, they leaned in and closed the space between them with a kiss, the taste of the s'mores still lingering on their lips. 

They pulled apart quickly, both of them feeling a little awkward and studying each other's expression to see if they could get a hint of reason of what the hell just happened. Phil stuttered to get a sentence out but Dan interrupted him before he could form a string of proper words. 

Dan again leaned in, locking their lips with an emotional passion that both of them have been shoving deep, deep to the back of their brain for years with no intention of letting it crawl back to the surface. 

When they finally pulled apart, both of them were wearing incredibly happy smiles on their faces. Phil reached to hold Dan's hand, giving him a small squeeze. 

"Maybe we should have s'mores more often."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! this is my first fic i've posted. got the idea from a prompt i saw on tumblr. :-)) please please leave feedback, it would be GREATLY appreciated. all love, friends! <3


End file.
